User talk:Baltro
Replies Great Job! Hey Baltro great job on the Southern Swamp page. It looks great. Your on your way to becoming an admin. Now, I must jump in my warp pipe and head over to Wikitroid.(Darknut15 (talk) 04:40, 12 July 2009 (UTC)) Thanks, I appreciate it. To quote LadyNorbert, "I worked hard to flesh it out from almost nothing". I'm just glad somebody noticed it. :) [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 04:43, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Image Uploading here, it will give you a sort of infobox to fill in. It's got the game, type of image, subject, licensing (pretty much always fairuse), and an optional prefix. By doing that it automatically fills in the correct image format and you don't have to specify the licensing on the drop-down menu. You can make the URL into a link somewhere or even change the Upload image in your toolbox if you want to use it. Thanks!}} Re: Monaco stuff For the edit bar, you could try using: .color1 { background:red; } This will change the edit bar and a number of other areas (like the page bar and widget titles), though the specific code for the edit bar is: #edit_enhancements_toolbar { background:red; } and the username field can be covered by #wikia_header a { color:black; } or #header_username a { color:black; } Those should work.--Richardtalk 20:09, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :The .color1 above should fix that. If not, the specific code for it would be: #headerMenuUser, #headerMenuUser a, #headerMenuHub, #headerMenuHub a { background:red; color:white; } :--Richardtalk 18:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Double linking magic 900 i was checking your name on the edit count thing, and saw, that you have exactly 900 edits. just fyi '--C2' 20:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :thats a good way to go. ive been active for long enough, i think that i may run for rollback when i get to 400. should i(when i reach 400) apply for rollback? '--C2' 20:06, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :okay thanks. ill support you, because you are such a good editor, and not a jerk because of it. '--C2' 20:10, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :no prob. :P '--C2' 20:12, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Userboxes SW I noticed you. And what did you mean when you said "unappreciated administrators"? Shadowcrest 00:20, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Please view your Smash Wiki talk page to find out how much I care about your leave Baltro. Forenzza radio (talk) 20:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::To be honest, I don't really care what a random user whose only two edits are to my talk pages thinks. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:20, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ok Baltro. I Obviously made a New Smash Wiki Name to stem any turmoil that may Rise up on a website that you are leavin'. Forenzza radio (talk) 20:23, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::::So, you're telling me you're a user of SmashWiki that's operating a sock puppet to offend me? Great, I'll go let the admins know. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Not to offend you Baltro. I'm only Following suit of you explaining why everyone at Smah Wiki is so bad. But go for it, see how much They care after you pretty much belittled Smash Wiki to the lowest level possible. Now If you want to talk to me more respond on your talk page at Smah Wiki. Forenzza radio (talk) 20:27, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Do you have some method of external contact that I could use- email, MSN, something? (If you don't want to post either of these, send me an email ( ) please.) Shadowcrest 00:08, 19 July 2009 (UTC) hey long-time-no-talk. im just picking one random person, to tell everybody that i will be gone untill monday(possibly sunday, depends when i get home). and you are that LUCKY person! o and thanx for being active enough to ensure that the message will be passed around, RIGHT?!?! *nudge* *nudge* *wink *wink* '--C2' 03:46, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Sure, sure. I'll probably go inactive when I get my copy of Wii Music, or, if I don't get it, I'll buy The Legend of Zelda and/or Zelda II, as I'll be occupied. But I'll let everybody know where you went. :) [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:49, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::how long will you be inactive? exactly?'--C2' 03:58, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::o and 8 more edits before you make a thousand. '--C2' 03:59, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'll probably just check Zeldapedia a few times per day for about five days, while I play any of the games. And yes, I'm strikingly close. I'm gonna grab my cup of cola (Coke would've sounded weird) and hit that thousand mark. :) [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:03, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I might be able to get on early tommorow, but i believe four or five more now! '--C2' 04:07, 17 July 2009 (UTC) 4 more edits! pull another 4 outta no where, and i can go camping, a happy man. DO IT!! '--C2' 04:20, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm trying to do some cleanup on the Triforce article, but the article is so long my computer has to freeze every five seconds. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:29, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :You've already left, but I hit 1,000. I was hoping my 1,000th edit could be something major, but it was just a few tweaks to the Shadow Beast article. :P [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:52, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::well your gone now, but i was able to get on for a few minutes, but when do you plan to nominate yourself for rollback!? '--C2' 12:50, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, August 1st. Technically I'll have been active for two months on August 5th, but four days isn't too much of a risk. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 16:04, 17 July 2009 (UTC)